1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spot array generation and, more specifically, to a spatial light modulator that can be used to generate a spot array with independent amplitude and phase control for the individual spots.
2. Description of the Related Art
One representative quantum system that can be used in quantum computing is an array of individually trapped ions. More specifically, each individual ion is set to a desired quantum state, with multiple ions forming a quantum ensemble representing a set of quantum bits (qubits). The qubits can then be individually manipulated in certain ways, with the resulting quantum state of the ensemble representing a result of the corresponding quantum computation.
One known way of setting a trapped ion to a desired quantum state is to subject the ion to a well-defined electromagnetic field, e.g., that of an optical beam. Thus, to manipulate an array of individually trapped ions under this approach, a multi-beam optical system enabled to individually and appropriately control each of its optical beams can be used. However, optical systems having these capabilities are not yet sufficiently developed.